


One Rainy Day

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Breakups, Fluff, M/M, Protective Scott, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from babycakes:</p><p>Derek and Stiles are dating, but suddenly Derek calls it off.  Scott steps in to comfort Stiles and after a little while they end up dating.  Derek comes back to town and texts Stiles to talk but he doesn't see it because he's with Scott.  Derek finds them and gets angry at what he sees.  Drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/gifts).



Everything had been going great for Stiles. He and Derek had finally gotten together, the werewolf drama had died down, he was doing great in school and now that his dad new about the werewolf stuff, they had a much better relationship.

Then things went downhill.

\-------------

He remembered the day like it had just happened. It had been raining out and he and Scott had been playing COD in his room. He was supposed to go on a date with Derek later that night.

Then Derek had texted him.

Derek: Stiles can you come by the loft or can I come to your house? We need to talk?

Stiles had felt a little nervous at the 'need to talk' part but he figured it was probably just werewolf business.

"Hey Scott?"

When he looked up Scott was already watching him. "Derek?"

"Um yeah...i'm sorry dude I have to cut our COD time short."

Scott shrugged as he grabbed his backpack. "Its fine dude. Have a good date." He kissed the top of Sties head before he left.

Stiles blinked in surprise for a little before getting up and heading over to the loft.

\--------------

"I don't understand!"

"Its over Stiles."

"Why?? Did I do something wrong? I mean excuse me for being a little confused but we were supposed to go on a date tonight!"

"We're done Stiles okay? I'm sorry but you and me are over."

"Tell me why! Dammit Derek I deserve a fucking explanation don't I?"

Derek growled his eyes flashing red as he pushed Stiles against the wall.

"You don't deserve anything Stilinski. Get the fuck out now!"

Stiles was in shock as Derek practically threw him out the door. He hit the wall hard gasping in pain before running down the stairs to his jeep.

He had to force himself not to cry until he was safely at home.

He lay curled up in his bed sobbing into his pillow. 

When he heard his window open he didn't look up.

The footsteps moved towards him and then his bed dipped as a warm body pressed back against him.

He didn't have to say anything as Scott wrapped his arms around him. He just turned into the other boy and cried.

\------------

Things started to change then. Scott and Stiles had always spent all of their time together, but this time around it was different. They'd spend more time alone for longer.

Stiles started to realize things. Like how Scott's smile was something he always wanted to see. How his hugs made Stiles feel safe. How every time he texted Stiles would drop everything just to answer because he wanted another text.

Stiles wanted Scott to be around all the time, and soon he found that Scott wanted that as well.

A couple of months later and Stiles asked Scott to be his boyfriend.

Scott asked Stiles to go on a date with him first, and then at the end of the date he asked Stiles to be his boyfriend.

\----------------

Derek had been gone for months when Scott and Stiles found them full swing in love.

They were openly out in school and at home. 

Currently they were all out at home.

"Fuck Stiles" Scott was groaning as Stiles sucked on his neck. 

Stiles chuckled as he pulled away to look at Scott. "You alright or should I stop?"

"Stiles Stilinski don't you dare stop!"

Stiles phone buzzed in his pocket causing both boys to groan.

"Do you have to get that?"

Stiles pulled his phone out just enough that he could silence it and shove it back in his pocket.

Scott smiled as Stiles came back up to start sucking at his neck.

"Not at all."

\---------------

Derek growled and whipped his phone at the wall. He was pissed. He had been gone for months to clear his head, but now he was back and he wanted Stiles.

He knew he shouldn't be angry that Stiles wasn't answering, but he needed to talk to the boy.

Derek grabbed his leather jacket before heading out the door. If Stiles wasn't going to answer then he'd make Stiles talk to him in person.

\-----------

"Shhit Scott!"

Scott giggled as he continued to stroke Stiles cock while they kissed. "You are so hot like this"

Stiles licked his lips as he pulled back for air. "I find it hard for me to be hot when i'm squirming around while you shoving your hands down my pants and giving me a handjob like we're desperate teenagers."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Well we do identify with at least one part of that.." 

Stiles groaned as he pulled Scott in for more. "Shut up and don't stop ok?"

Scott just hummed.

Stiles could feel himself getting close when there was a growl at the window.

Both boys looked up and screamed as they found themselves looking at a red eyed Derek.

"What the hell is going on in there?!!"

Stiles yelped as he pulled his blankets up around him and Scott growled back getting in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?"

Derek threw open the window and climbed inside his eyes still red. "What the hell are you two doing."

Now Scott was growling his eyes flashing amber as he stood in front of Stiles. "Its none of you business what I do with my boyfriend Derek."

Derek's eyes faded instantly as he looked at Stiles.

"Is that true?"

Stiles swallowed and nodded. "Scott, I need to talk to Derek, i'll come by later okay?"

Scott turned and looked at him with the saddest puppy eyes and Stiles couldn't help pulling him close and kissing him.

"I promise everything's going to be okay" he whispered before watching his boyfriend leave.

He didn't need to be a werwolf to know how worried Scott was.

\----------------

"Did you really expect me to put my life on hold for you? Derek you never even told me why we had to break up."

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They were sitting on the roof outside of Stiles window.

"I thought things were moving too fast too soon. I needed to step back and make sure this was right, but I didn't know how to do that without breaking up with you so I did. I went away for a while just to be on my own. The longer I stayed away though the more I needed you. I was stupid to break up with you."

Stiles nodded as he looked out at his backyard. He didn't know what to tell Derek. 

"Would there ever be a chance for us to get back together?"

Stiles swallowed before speaking.

"If you had come back a month later..or even two maybe I would have said yes. The longer you were gone the easier it was for me to realize we were never going to be what we used to be. It also gave me time to realize how Scott has always been there for me no questions asked. I love him. I just...I can't Derek. I will always care about you, but I can't be with you. I'm with Scott and he..he makes me so dam happy. I love him and I want to get to love him forever."

Derek nodded and swallowed. "Can we be friends at the least?"

Stiles nodded as he pulled Derek into a hug. "Of course. Now if you excuse me, my puppy dog boyfriend is probably pacing around his room waiting for me."

Derek nodded watching as Stiles climbed back in his room and hurried to go see Scott.

"He better give you the world" Derek murmured softly before getting up and heading back to the loft.

\------------

When Scott heard the knock on his door he ran to throw it open. "Stiles!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Stiles smiled as he kissed Scott softly. "Relax babe, I can hear your heartbeat from here."

Scott bit his lip as he pulled back. "You....if you want to be with him you can. I know you really liked him and I just..I just want you to be happy Stiles so if you want Derek and that's what makes you happy i'll learn to be happy with that and"

Stiles pressed Scott up against the wall and kissed him hard before pulling back and smacking him in the face.

Scott blinked in surprise as Stiles watched him. 

"Don't you ever say that again you understand me Scott McCall? Don't you ever say that again. I fucking love you more than air and Derek freaking Hale just showing up and demanding me back doesn't do shit for me the way your freaking puppy eyes almost killed me when you left today. You really thought i'd just up and leave you because Derek climbed in my window demanding my attention??"

Scott shrugged. "I was afraid..he'd find a way to get you back with him. I didn't know....I just..i've loved you since the moment we met Stiles and when you and Derek got together it hurt like hell, but I stayed because at least you let me be your friend. When he broke your heart I wanted to kill him, but I stayed with you because I wanted to make you happy again and when you found happiness with me? It was the best day of my life so far and every day since then has made life better and better for me and I couldn't imagine not being with you.."

Stiles was kissing Scott again and the other boy kissed him back. They were tangled up in each other and kissing and hugging and crying tears of joy.

"Scott McCall next time something like this happens for the love of God fight for me dammit. Because i'm going to fight for you every day of my life. I love you, always and forever"

Scott smiled as they fell down on his bed, the raining falling softly outside as they buried themselves under the blankets and kissed.

"Always and forever"


End file.
